Why Must I Love You?
by RobPatzLuvr
Summary: a Jacob/Demetri slash. SUE ME! :P


**Demetri's POV**

"What do you mean you're done?" Readjusting my ascot, I look calmly into Aro's eyes.

"I mean, I am done being apart of the Volturi. I'm tired of this life Aro..." He then stands up from his chair and faces me. He cocks his head to the side.

"I won't force you to stay Demetri, but may i ask...Why?"

I lower my head in shame. "I...I cannot say. I am sorry..." Stepping back a few steps i glance longingly at Jane, she just scowls fiercely at me making my heart shatter into a million more pieces.

Sighing sadly, i leave the royal room.

Heading toward a new life away from the Volturi, away from my horrible past and most importantly, away from Jane... You see, me and Jane were a couple. I was absolutely in love with the girl, hell, i still am. That's the reason i'm leaving, because she broke my heart.

I thought we were doing fine, i assumed she was as in love with me as i was with her but i guess that's problem.

I assumed...

Only if i had saw it, maybe it wouldn't be hurting so badly. It was so obvious that she was really in love with Felix. Ever since their break up a few years ago (before we got together) she was more angry and bitter.

Shaking my head sadly, i leave the castle.

I just can't stay here anymore knowing she was only using me to make Felix jealous. I still can't believe it really, my best friend betraying me like this.

I mean he knows how i felt about her and yet he had the nerve to get back with her... I thought he would've at least let me have a chance to get over her...

Yeah that sounds selfish but i can't help it, i am a guy after all.

Sighing heavily, i race through the empty streets of Volterra. Since it's in the middle of the night i can run at normal speed. Not paying attention to where i am going, though i have a feeling where.

The Cullen's, i need their help more than anyone else's right now...

I just hope they will accept me...

_The Next Day_

"Okay... This is it Demetri... Now or never."

I walk up the front door of the Cullen's house. Dragging my feet all the way, trying to drag out the inevitable. Once i'm in front of the door i raise my hand to knock but before i can, Alice opens the door.

She then smiles brightly, gesturing me to come inside. "I knew you'd come." Widening my eyes in surprise, i walk inside seeing the rest of the family are in the sitting room.

"Hello Demetri..." Carlisle stands up from the couch and comes over me, making me all the more nervous.

"H-hello Carlisle...I am sorry f-for intruding like this but i had no one else to turn to.."

"Don't listen to him! He's part of the fucking Volturi!" I glance over to where the voice came from and scrunch my face in disgust.

"Why is he here?' I ask Carlisle which just receives me glares from the family.

"He's our friend Demetri." Carlisle say sternly and i lower my gaze to the floor.

"I suppose that didn't help did it?" I ask Alice, she just shrugs her shoulders.

"We have some things to discuss... Come on!" She exclaims as she huddles her family into the kitchen. Leaving me in the living room with the wolf and the girl who i assume is Renesmee.

"You don't belong here." The wolf says in a stern voice which strangely sends light tremors of pleasure down my spine. Ignoring it, i sit down in one of the arm chairs.

"I left the Volturi, wolf, because i am through with that life. I want to start anew and i felt it was best to come here..." I say quietly, making the wolf look confusingly at me.

"Why?" Renesmee asks as she takes a hold of the wolf's hand, which causes a pang of jealousy to rise in the pit of my stomach.

"That's something i don't want to discuss..."

Renesmee just shrugs it off. "Alright then. Jake, i'm going to my room. I'll see you later." She gives a peck on the lips before leaving. I then continue waiting for the Cullen's to decide if i can stay or not.

**Jacob's POV**

Once Nessie goes to her room i know that's my cue to leave, but i don't. I don't trust this blood sucker, even if he says he'll change. Knowing he was once a part of the clan that tried to kill Nessie just makes my blood boil. "I am going to see what's taking them so long..." I whisper as i walk toward the kitchen and passing Demetri.

My hand accidentally brushes against his arm, sending sparks throughout my whole body. I freeze instantly.

_Oh no...This...this can't be! _

I look down at the older man to see him looking at me with astonishment and the moment our eyes connect i know...

He's my imprint... Oh god...

Demetri nervously swallows, obviously not knowing what is going on. I smirk at his innocence. I am definitely gonna have to change that. I can imagine it already, our lips molding together in harmony. Making him moan out my name as i fuck him senseless...oh...I'm getting hard just thinking about it- FUCK!

What the hell am i doing? Nessie's my imprint, not him! Right?

Thinking back to the last several days, i realize me and Nessie have been spending less time together and that pull that she had on me...it's not really there anymore, but what does this mean?

Groaning internally, i clench my fists and head into the kitchen.

"-Say we should give him a chance." Carlisle calmly suggests to Blondie, who is the one being the most loud about her opinion but Alice intervenes.

"I agree with Carlisle, i have known for years that this would happen...He's even gonna try to change to animal blood. Just let him stay." Alice then pulls out the puppy dog face and everyone caves instantly, which makes me even more pissed off.

"How can you all let that leech in here? Have you forgotten he tried to kill Renesmee?!"

Alice scowls. "Shut it Jake, you're just upset that he has a crush on you." Edward says teasingly, making the whole room freeze in surprise.

"What?!" Bella exclaims, looking at Edward as if he's on drugs.

"I have heard his thoughts and..." He smirks at me. "They are all images of you..."

Shit...does this mean he knows? My skin turns icy. Oh god, if he is my imprint what will i do? I can't leave Nessie, i still love her and...and Demetri's a leech for fuck sakes! Edward stares at me with those knowing eyes of his. I bite my lip, already knowing what he is thinking.

He's probably jumping for joy that me and his daughter aren't meant to be. "So does this mean he is staying?' I ask acidly and Carlisle nods.

Clenching my fists, i head back out of the kitchen with the others following. Demetri stands up from the chair, a hopeful look is on his face.

"Have you come to your decision?" Carlisle walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, we have decided you can stay Demetri.." He looks at Alice quickly.

"But if you haven't made even the slightest attempt to change, you will be leaving. Understand?"

"Oh thank you Carlisle! You won't regret it!" He exclaims glancing at everyone in the room before looking at me.

Edward then pulls me back into the kitchen. "Look, i never did like it that you and Nessie were imprinted, especially these last few days. You two have seemed distant with each other Jake. At first i chose to ignore it but now...i must stick my nose in this." He places his hands on my shoulders. "Now...is Demetri you true imprint?" I narrow my eyes in confusion.

My true imprint? What the hell does he mean?

Edward sighs. "We've seen this before, remember about Leah and how she thought Adam was her imprint?"

I nod.

"Well i have looked into their thoughts and i know he isn't, its just really strong attraction...And...and i'm thinking that's what happened with you and Nessie..."

My eyes widen in surprise.

"You...you mean...Nessie was never my imprint?" He nods sadly. "Wait. Why are you telling me this?"

Edward chuckles nervously. "Well...Nessie told Bella that she doesn't think you two should be together any more...She was going to break up with you this afternoon..."

Anger rushes through my entire body.

"WHAT?!" Surprisingly, the fact that she was going to break up with me doesn't hurt as badly as i thought it would. I sigh in defeat. "What should i do? Huh? Even if Nessie isn't my imprint that doesn't mean i can be with Demetri. He's a-"

"He's a what? A vampire?! Well if you haven't noticed, Nessie is half vampire and you were with her! I say if you could be with her than you should give your true imprint a chance you fool!" Edward then storms out of the kitchen, leaving me even more confused about what i should do.

**Demetri's POV**

I head into the kitchen to see what Edward was exactly doing but i accidentally run into none other than Jacob. "Oh! I...i am sorry Jacob..." I whisper timidly, even more nervous now than i was before when i realized i am in love with the wolf. I know it's impossible to love someone as quickly as that but there is something about him that pulls me like metal to a magnet.

From the moment i first saw him, even when i was disgusted, i couldn't get him out of my mind. In a way, i am glad because the moment i realized i love him my feelings for Jane disappeared.

"Demetri...There is something i need to tell you..."

"Y-yeah?" The minute i look him in the eyes he starts leaning in slowly.

Oh god... Is he about to do what i think he is?

Before i can even have the chance to think this all the way through, his lips reach mine. Oh god his lips are so hot and yet, they feel so good... I wrap my arms slowly around his neck, pulling him closer as the kiss deepens. My breath quickens as his hands roam my body, i twist my hands in his hair.

"Your so damn sexy..." Jake whispers as he travels down my neck, sucking and biting my collar bone. A loud moan bubbles from my lips as his hands travel to my ass.

"J-Jake...Should we be doing this? I mean what about Renesmee?" I whisper hoarsely and he grinds our members together, causing my moans to get louder.

"She's going to break up with me anyways...She's not even my imprint...You are." He says in a loving voice, which just confuses me.

His imprint? What the hell is that?

"I love you Demetri..." He whispers, nibbling my earlobe which causes me to shudder.

"I...i don't understand..." Jacobs continues grinding against me but, i ain't complaining about it.

"I'll explain everything later... I promise.."

"O-Okay..." I whisper weakly as he pulls me out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I ask nervously, making him look back at me and smile.

"I have to talk to Nessie real quick." He says as we stop in front of what i assume is Nessie's room.

"You're...You're gonna break up with her, aren't you?"

He nods slowly as he enters her room.

_A Little While Later_

"Did...did she take it okay?" I ask as he comes out of the room.

"Surprisingly, yes...She said that it was inevitable apparently..." Sighing in relief i grab Jake's hand and lead him toward the nearest bathroom.

"A-are you sure you wanna do this?" Jake moans out the question as i crush our bodies together and start kissing his neck.

"Yes." I say hoarsely. "I want you Jacob... Oh god i want you so much..."

Jake then crushes his lips on mine, kissing me with so much passion that if i was alive i would surely pass out. I then grab the edge of his shirt and yank it off of him eagerly, mesmerizing his abs.

"God Jake, your so beautiful..."

Jake smirks. "I'm not the one whose beautiful..." He murmurs. Within minutes we are both completely naked and making out like mad.

"Oh Jake!" I moan out as he grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist.

"Will this hurt you?" He positions his member at my entrance.

"No...if you don't remember i ain't human hon."

"Oh, i know..." He says as he thrusts into me, making me groan rather loudly!

"Oh god!" I shout as he repeatedly thrusts hard and fast into me all the while were kissing with so much passion and love. Jake then wraps a hand around my member, stroking me along with the pattern of his thrusts and within minutes were at the peak of our climax. Arching my back i scream with intensity as my member shoots out how white ribbons onto both our chests.

"Oh god!" Jake shouts out as he spills with in me and we slide down the wall into each others lap.

"That...That was amazing..." I whisper, stroking his hair.

"Yeah...It was..." He smirks lightly.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just...I never thought my imprint would be a vampire, let alone having my first time be with one..." My heart swells, i was his first time? Oh, that just makes this even better...

"What is a imprint anyways?"

"It basically means your my soul mate.." He says sheepishly, which makes me smile with joy.

"Well, at least i know why i fell for you so fast!"

He chuckles.

"And to think, i thought you fell for me because of my good looks!"

I roll my eyes as he starts drifting off to sleep. Damn, now i'm going to have to wait till he wakes up to leave the bathroom! Hm...On second thought...that sound like a good thing!


End file.
